Estúpido, estúpido demonio
by Anzullia
Summary: Esta vez, Sebastian se había hundido solo. Y de una manera tan tonta que hasta le daba vergüenza.


**Disclaimer: **ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a la grandiosa —y cruel— Yana Toboso.

**Advertencias: **ninguna, en realidad. Juro que no hay nada raro u obsceno aquí (:

* * *

><p><strong>Estúpido, estúpido demonio<strong>

_Esta vez, Sebastian se había hundido solo. Y de una manera tan tonta que hasta le daba vergüenza._

* * *

><p>8:00 p.m.<p>

Se desplomó sobre el acolchonado sillón que se encontraba en su despacho, sumamente agotado.

A pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado a esa rutina de trabajo, aún no terminaba de soportar el tener que pasar todo el día fuera atendiendo asuntos que, realmente, no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Y de por sí el simple hecho de salir de la mansión le molestaba.

Bufó y dirigió su mirada hacia el gran ventanal. El frío del invierno le calaba hasta los huesos, sin importar que la chimenea estuviese encendida o que él estuviese cubierto, prácticamente atrapado, con ropa hasta el cuello, sin siquiera poder moverse con facilidad.

Y además tenía hambre. Mucha.

Se deshizo de su abrigo y lo dejó a un lado, ya no tan dispuesto a seguir esperando a su mayordomo que, si bien se la pasaba alegando que la puntualidad era importante, ya se había tardado bastante en llevarle la cena o al menos avisarle que dentro de poco estaría lista.

_¿Por qué diablos no llegaba de una vez? _

Sebastian era consciente de su mal humor. Por supuesto que lo había notado, y, aún así, se atrevía a fastidiarlo con su tardanza.

No sabía si era simple incompetencia o…

No. No podía ser _solo_ eso. No si se trataba de Sebastian.

Si ese demonio estaba retrasándose apropósito, con el único afán de arruinarle aún más el día…

Sí. Él era completamente capaz de aquello.

No necesitaba más pruebas para saber que, claramente, Sebastian querría _jugar._

Y lo lamentaría.

Lo mandaría a dormir en la calle, abrazado al perro más sucio y pulgoso que pudiese encontrar.

* * *

><p>8:15 p.m.<p>

Ciel ni siquiera había olido su cena.

Pero, si bien su enojo había incrementado, también había descubierto cómo sacar provecho de la situación.

A Sebastian no le gustaban los errores. Y no los cometía.

Siempre se las arreglaba para justificar sus acciones; siempre recalcaba que un mayordomo como él _no podía _equivocarse —una sutil forma de decir que no lo hizo, no lo hacía ni lo haría—.

Pero, esta vez se tragaría sus palabras.

Él más de una vez había intentado lograr que fallara. Se entretenía encomendándole tareas difíciles y a veces hasta absurdas, pero no conseguía lo que quería. Nunca lo había hecho.

Pero, esta vez, Sebastian se había hundido solo. Y de una manera tan tonta que hasta le daba vergüenza.

Se había retrasado.

Dejó a su _pobre amo_ hambriento por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, sin siquiera dar una explicación.

Sonrió, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

_¿Esta es la estética de la que tanto hablas, Sebastian?_

* * *

><p>8:25 p.m.<p>

Sebastian entró en la habitación.

A paso tranquilo, como de costumbre, se acercó al escritorio del conde y, luego de retirar una pila de papeles, depositó sobre la mesa una bandeja.

—La cena de hoy consiste en…

—Tarde—interrumpió el niño, observando la expresión confundida del mayordomo.

— ¿Disculpe?

— ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es, Sebastian?

—Las ocho en punto, joven amo.

Ciel solo sonrió, satisfecho. Probó un bocado de su comida para luego señalar con el tenedor aquel gran reloj que se encontraba en un rincón.

—Ocho y media, Sebastian. Veo que has estado _un poco distraído_ hoy_._

Comentó con malicia, y esperó oír una respuesta, una disculpa, una inútil justificación, por parte de su mayordomo.

No la oyó.

Pero lo vio sonreír, y esa fue suficiente razón para que él dejara de hacerlo.

—Estaba a punto de hablarle sobre eso, joven amo— Comenzó—. Me temo que ese reloj ha estado funcionando mal últimamente, al parecer ha perdido una pieza. Por otro lado, no hace falta que se preocupe por el horario de la cena. Le aseguro que lo tengo controlado.

Acto seguido, sacó su plateado reloj de bolsillo y se lo enseñó.

8:01 p.m.

Y Ciel se enfadó.

Como mínimo consuelo, trató de no demostrarlo.

No lo logró.

El demonio notó el sutil movimiento de una de sus cejas; supo que iba a fruncir el ceño, supo lo que pensaba, supo que no estaba contento. Se lo expresó; no con palabras, sino con esa sonrisa odiosa que él tanto detestaba.

Ciel solo se dedicó a seguir comiendo, a pesar de ya haber perdido el apetito.

—Arréglalo.

—Como ordene—respondió Sebastian, y luego de dar una pequeña reverencia se retiró.

El niño apoyó el codo en el escritorio y reclinó la cabeza sobre su mano, mirando la puerta con fastidio.

Dio otro bocado y suspiró.

_Estúpido Sebastian._

* * *

><p>No puedo creer que logré terminarlo a tiempo. Si bien ya es 15 de diciembre en otros países, en el mío aún es 14 y me hace feliz poder celebrar el cumpleaños de bebé Ciel tal y como se debe. <em>Y a tiempo.<em>

Me costó bastante, y no es lo que tenía planeado para mi primer fic en el fandom o mi primer fic en general, pero considerando que estuve casi un año con un bloqueo de inspiración horrible y que no podía escribir ni 10 palabras juntas, esto es un milagro. Y lo más medianamente decente que puedo hacer en un lapso de 2 días xD

Se aceptan críticas, preguntas o lo que sea que quieran comentar.

A quien lo lea —si es que alguien lo lee—, mil gracias. De verdad, mil, mil, mil gracias.


End file.
